


Teeth and Claws

by OfMonstersAndWerewolves



Series: His Dark Materials: Bits and Bobs [1]
Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Angst, Animal Attack, Drabble, Episode: s02e05 The Scholar, Gen, Implied disconnection between person and daemon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Present Tense, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndWerewolves/pseuds/OfMonstersAndWerewolves
Summary: As Pan's attack on the golden monkey continues, Lyra can't quite believe her eyes.
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: His Dark Materials: Bits and Bobs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Teeth and Claws

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this on Tumblr, but I think there's enough to qualify it as a fanfic, specifically a drabble (first one too!). Deviates slightly from original on Tumblr with the addition of a single line to get it up to exactly 100 words.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

That look of Lyra’s.

The look of shock. The look of absolute horror. The look of growing realisation at just how disconnected Mrs Coulter has become with her daemon that even though Pan is ravaging him in the way he is, she’s somehow able to fight back against it. 

All of that pain and anger she has towards her mother manifesting itself through his teeth and claws, and after the initial shock has worn off, she turns and begins to rise. And every second her mother’s able to tolerate it, the greater the horror becomes.

And Lyra has no words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Stay safe everyone :)


End file.
